Indecisa
by Emily A. Jones
Summary: Mañana es San Valentín pero, ¿a quien le dará su chocolate?
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia no es mío ni lo sera**

Indecisa

-Porras, mañana es San Valentín-suspiro la húngara.

-Si, es verdad ¿a quien le darás tu chocolate?-le respondió la belga-yo la daré el mío a Vash.

-No lo dudaba. Yo aun no lo he decidido.

Si algo caracterizaba a su amiga Eloise y al suizo era su pasión por el chocolate, ya fuera hacerlo como comerlo, por lo que no era difícil adivinar que acabarían juntos y compartiendo largas y melosas tardes comiendo, bebiendo o hablando sobre ese dulce que les gustaba en exceso.

-¿No se lo darás a Rod?

-Inicialmente se lo iba a dar a él pero, han pasado varias cosas y…

-Cuéntamelo, tengo tiempo.

-Veras, desde hace un mes me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada de otros tres chicos…

-¡¿Cómo? ¡Cuéntamelo todo ahora mismo sin omitir ningún detalle! Y ya puestos cuéntame como conociste a Rod.

_A Roderich lo conocí a principios de curso, estaba__ en la biblioteca intentando alcanzar un libro cuando apareció Roderich y me lo alcanzo. Yo solo sonreí como una tonta mientras apretaba el libro contra mi pecho:_

_-__mu…muchas gracias. Por cierto, mi nombre es Elizabeta._

_-Un placer conocerla-murmuro antes de besar mi mano-mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein._

-Es que Roderich es un autentico caballero-interrumpió su amiga-sin duda hacéis una gran pareja.

-No me interrumpas Elo-mascullo la húngara.

-Perdón.

_Bueno, __comencé a hacerme amiga de Roderich y desarrolle unos sentimientos más fuertes hacia él. Un día estaba yo en clase, pensando en lo caballeroso y agradable que era cuando alguien se dio la vuelta y empezó a mirarme con una sonrisa._

_-Ey Eli, ¿Qué tal estas?-pregunto con acento español._

_-Muy bien ¿y tu?_

_-Bien, bueno regular, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?_

_-Por supuesto Antonio, para eso están los amigos._

_-Parece que se te da bien el alemán, ¿podrías ayudarme a estudiar?_

_Por supuesto acepte y tras un par de encuentros creo haberme enamorado de él, es diferente a Rod, es calido, siempre sonríe, es amable…_

-Me conozco las virtudes de Antonio de sobra, no hace falta que me las digas.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno, ¿Quiénes son los otros dos?

_El otro es Feliciano. Estaba en el aula de dibujo, tratando de hacer algo decente cuando escuche una voz tras de mi. Me gire y vi al italiano mirando desde lejos el cuadro que había hecho, me acerque para verlo y me quede pasmada:_

_-¿Eso…eso lo has hecho tu?_

_-Si, ¿te gusta? Vee_

_-Es una pintura maravillosa, ojala pudiera dibujar así._

_-Yo te enseñare._

_-¿En serio?-él asintió-gracias._

_Feliciano es tan tierno, tan encantador y cocina muy bien además de tener dotes artísticas._

-Pero, es tonto

Una sartén aterrizo en la cabeza de la belga como obra divina, la rubia se acaricio el golpe y miro con resentimiento a la castaña. Suspiro y se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Quién es el cuarto? ¿Gilbert?-la otra se sonrojo con violencia-¿en serio?

-Si, ¿algún problema? Antes de que digas nada déjame acabar la historia.

_Gilbert ingreso hace poco en el equipo de futbol y ya se cree la estrella. Me molesta que sea tan egocéntrico pero, con él me siento natural y puedo ser yo misma__. El caso es que estábamos entrenando y nos habían obligado a dar varias vueltas a la pista, yo ya no podía más así que pare un segundo para "atarme los cordones de la zapatilla" y al ponerme de pie alguien me dio un golpe en la cabeza, al levantar la mirada lo vi corriendo varios metros por delante mía, se giro para hacerme burla, hasta que me levante y corrí para golpearle. Tras eso empezó nuestra amistad/odio y por mi parte el amo._

-Vaya, son interesantes-opino su amiga pasándose la mano por los cabellos.

-Ya, ¿Qué hago?

-No tengo ni idea, supongo que deberás decidirte pronto.

-Ya pero…

-Eloise, tenemos que irnos.

-De acuerdo hermano, adiós Eli.

-Adiós.

Fin capitulo 1

Bieeen termine mi coso, mi*rda random. Pues, estaba jugando a un juego de San Valentín y se me ocurrió poner a Hungría de protagonista aunque no sabia mucho que hacer. En fin, el destino amoroso esta en vuestras manos, voten a través de reviews, grazie –se esconde en su bunker anti golpes-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia no es mío ni lo ****será**

Decision

-¿Quién ha sido el afortunado?-pregunto Eloise

-Gilbert-suspiro enamorada la castaña-sin duda será Gilbert.

-Bien animo, por cierto, ¿te presto mi maquillaje? Haces mala cara.

¿Cómo no la iba a estar? Paso la mitad de la noche decidiéndose y la otra mitad preparando un chocolate muy especial, a sabiendas de que él amaba la vainilla añadió unas gotitas de esencia de esta y, tras varios intentos, consiguió que su chocolate estuviera bien por lo que le añadió una capa de glaseado con la bandera alemana y, de otro color, escribió "Ich liebe dich" luego lo guardo en una caja rosada y la ato con un bonito lazo de mismo color pero, con diferente tonalidad.

-Claro, por favor.

La belga rebusco en su mochila hasta sacar lo que buscaba, una cajita redonda de color negro; la abrió y empezó a retocar el rostro de su amiga. Al terminar guardo la cajita y saco un pintalabios, que se le cayó al suelo en cuanto vio a un rubio entrando en el edificio:

-¡Vash! ¡Espérame!-grito emocionada antes de correr tras él.

La húngara suspiro con una sonrisa y cogió el maquillaje de su amiga para guardarlo en el bolsillo, vio a Gilbert que se acercaba a paso lento hacia la escuela y noto su corazón acelerar:

-Ey Gilbert-saludo Elizabeta-nos vemos después de clase en la parte de atrás de la escuela ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que él otro repusiera salio corriendo con la cara ardiéndole y completamente roja, ni siquiera podía esperar a que terminaran las clases. Paso casi todo el día sufriendo, no solo porque estaba nerviosa y emocionada por confesarle sus sentimientos al albino si no porque a su alrededor todo era:

-¡Vash! ¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?-pregunto la belga mirando a su novio a los ojos.

-Claro que si Eloise, toma.

Puso en su mano una caja cuadrada de color marrón, no se había molestado mucho con el envoltorio, eso era más que obvio, aun así eso no freno la ilusión de la chica que lo abrió con la mayor delicadeza posible; se quedo pasmada al ver lo que contenía, un cuadrado de chocolate un poco más pequeño que la caja, decorado con varios dibujos en crema chantilly además de un corazón dibujado con crema rosa (seguramente idea de su hermana) sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa se encontraba en el interior, ya que este dulce estaba relleno de menta, no era capaz de imaginar cuanto tiempo le había costado hacer eso:

-¿Te…te gusta?-pregunto el suizo un poco inseguro.

-¡Me encanta!-exclamo cerrando la caja-¡muchas gracias! Aunque, mi regalo no se puede comparar al tuyo.

-Tranquila, me encantara.

La caja de la belga era redonda, estaba bastante decorada, con lazos de diferentes colores pastel, esta vez la chica había sido creativa con el chocolate por lo que le había dado diferentes formas y tenia distintos rellenos y coberturas:

-Vaya, es estupendo.

-Me alegro de que te guste.

Lastima que Eloise no viera las burlas que le hacia la húngara, así podrían haber discutido y a la otra se le habrían bajado los nervios por su declaración. Las horas de clase le parecieron eternas, incluso el recreo se le hizo más largo de lo normal pero, ya había acabado, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Eli, ¿volvemos juntas?

-No, tengo que hacer una cosa.

-De acuerdo, suerte.

La húngara saco la cajita de su mochila y corrió hacia la zona donde habían quedado, estuvo esperando durante varios minutos hasta que vio llegar al albino, llevaba una pequeña tirita en la mejilla y su típica sonrisa arrogante:

-Bien, el grandioso yo ya esta aquí, ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Yo…yo…

-Seguro que quieres que el genial y grandioso Gilbert te de unas clases de futbol.

-Gilbert, por favor-susurro bajando la mirada y tendiendo la caja-por favor se mi Valentín.

No se atrevió a levantar la mirada, Gilbert la miro, tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado, tan dulce, tan inocente:

-Preciosa-murmuro antes de abrazarla y ocultar su sonrojo en su hombro-Eliza…yo…yo también te quiero.

Ese fue el principio de este romance, el primer San Valentín con buen final para Hungría.

Fin.

Bieeen, el ganador es Gilbert ;D Bueno, es que él es awesome!

Acepto cacerolazos, tomatazos, chocolates de San Valentín y amenazas de muerte hacia mi persona.


End file.
